ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Timeline
approx. 1000 years ago: The Thousand Years of Darkness begin. * -995 A group of Spacers colonize planet SIW-0083. * -900 close to the core, automated facilities continue to work, producing varying things until their power and resources run dry. War machines of ages past that are still active attack many who encounter them. * -850: Port Vittar's stored food runs dry. Famine is immediate. * -800: Societal Collapse, population rests at about 25% of pre-fall numbers * -770: Port Vittar's remaining population organises into feudal nation-states, fighting among the ruins of the failed world. Technology rests at a medieval level. * -433 Cryopods aboard "Spacer" ships holding people fail due to lack of suitable replacement parts, or lack of proper maintenance. Many die from this occurrence, with few escaping completely unscathed. Those that didn't fail during this time do within the next decade. * -452: Re-unification: Port Vittar's nation-states are united by force under High King Kos'Eran, though the path is bloody, peace prevails. * -327: Industrial age dawns, the Laws of Succession are outlined by Queen Ostdreld whereby an heir is nominated from the nobility that is a different race than the current ruler. * -293: Port Vittar launches it's space-program with the Soothsayer monitoring satellite; a telescope that more clearly investigates nearby stellar bodies and finds them deserted. * -200: Technology reaches the Fusion Age: Plasma Thrusters, Fusion Reactors and Shields are developed. Port Vittar launches it's first Royal Navy ships armed with nuclear missiles and mass drivers, aware there may be other survivors of the cataclysm out there. * -165: Port Vittar's moon, Tyr, is Colonized, industry is moved there in it's entirety, the Industrialist faction grows from this seed. * -87 Edon Yangrilek, who will go on to be Prince, then King, is born into nobility. * -5 Operation Torchlight occurs by the Port Vittar Royal Navy. Survivors are taken from their home ship after failing to defend it from the onslaught of the Royal Navy and are brought to Tyr. * 15-Nov-000: FTL travel and communication begin to work again with The Awakening. Transmissions from Spacers begin to be received and the theories around FTL that previously seemed not to work for no discernible reason suddenly all proved true and functional. A new time system is installed and this is considered Year Zero * 28-Apr-001: The Conservative King Astodd dies. King Yangrilek is crowned, paving the way for civilian space travel * 02-May-001: The Colonists reveal their plans to launch a number of colony ships for nearby habitable systems; this would not have been possible under King Astodd, who opposed such a move as inviting potential problems. Edon Yangrilek also opposes such a move, but cannot move against it given his promises of increased freedoms during his time as Prince. * 16-May-001 Today (Last updated) (For those wondering about the time frame Year 001 is 2016 in Real life. Months and days follow accordingly. Does not mean in character actions are during 2016, lore is in fact set far in the future.)